Is this what they call love?
by CuddleLover96
Summary: : First started as acting then having a Halloween party and Misaki ended-up saying those three words Usagi longed to hear; I love you. First Junjou Romantica story. Please read and review!  I promise story's better than the summary.


**Is This What They Call **_**Love?**_

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

First started as acting then having a Halloween party and Misaki ended-up saying those three words Usagi longed to hear; I love you. First Junjou Romantica story. Please read and review!~ I promise story's better than the summary.  
><strong><br>A/N: **Wohoooo! Made another story in one day! :D Still can't update my other story though 'cause I like forgot where I stopped and the Wi-Fi at my home lost and my laptop lost its Wi-Fi which is fucking great by the way =.=. Anyways, this is my first ever Usagi x Misaki fic! Yay me :3 Happy Halloween! Please review~!

**Disclaimer: I own this not.**

**Warning: **Yaoi alert! Boy x Boy love. Bad language –cause of Misa-chan of course- and maybe fluff? And many swearing, I tell you and there's like 5 or more kissing. Written in past tense –not really a warning… Just so you know X3

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki's POV<strong>

"I'm sorry Misaki" Usagi-san said as he started walking near me. He looked at me sadly and slowly touched my face, cupping it. My heart started beating fast for I knew something big will happen. I looked at him straightly not wanting him to see how hurt –pitiful I looked. I looked at him slowly and smiled.

"I know, Usagi-san… I know" I tried to hold my tears and motioned him to go there… To go back to where he normally loves and want to go. I smiled at him… Because I know they looked good together… And '_we_' could never really happen from the start.

"…You know I loved you" I know that's why it hurts too much. I raised my eyebrow at him to ignore the feeling I'm feeling right now.

"Seriously? Oh come on, Usagi-san. I knew from the start I was just your fuck-buddy and the person you really wanna be with is my … that Sumi-senpai. Am I right?" I asked him and glared at him to make sure it was working.

"… Misaki, you're not just a fuck-buddy to me Misaki. You are more than that"

"I _was_ more than that. Not anymore"

"Will you still forgive me though?" He asked. It hurts that he wasn't angry at me at all… He's saying he loved me although he's breaking up with me. Does he hate me that much to make me love him and after that leave me all alone again?

"Of course…" If it's making you happy, for the sake of your happiness, I'll forgive you. I almost chocked from the words that came from his mouth.

"Thank you Misaki… I love you" He kissed my forehead and went outside, closing the door silently. I stood there hoping no one can hear my cries. I went to the bed and lied down there. Someone, Somebody… Why? Why'd you have to leave me? Why is it always me alone? I've got no one… You got everybody… I want to hate you but I can't… I still love you although what you've done fucking hurts. I buried myself in the blanket and cried …

===============Usagi x Misaki 3 3 3 ===============  
>Page Break …..<p>

I heard someone knocked the door and I quickly removed the tears from my eyes and tried to smile so my swollen eyes and feeling won't be that much conspicuous. I immediately stood up and went to the bathroom; checking if I still looked like a zombie. I sighed and went to open the door. When I opened it, my eyes almost popped out. There, I saw the last person I wanna see.

"…Hey"

"What do you want you fucker?" I glared at him and he seemed to sigh.

"I've been knocking on the door from quite a while now and I thought something happened to you so I knocked again and I was relieved you're fine" I almost rolled my eyes... Keyword; _almost._

"You don't have to check me all the time…" 'Cause it hurts too much I wanna cry.

"Yeah, I know… I just want to tell you—"

"—tell me what? That you're sorry? That you're breaking up with me and you loved me? Fine, I've already heard them!" I shouted at him and started to fell the coming of the feeling I've felt after he broke up with me.

"… Misaki" Stop, stop it. Stop saying my name like that and fucking leave me alone.

"Go away!" I shouted. I can't hold it anymore that my tear dropped until it became faster and faster that it started to become _tears. _I put my hands and covered my face then I started sobbing. I heard him say my name again.

"... Misaki!" He said

"S-s-shut up and go away" I said but the truth is that I don't want him to go. I want to be with him forever and stay with him like before, to be with him, him saying that he loves me all the time until I get irritated.

"Misaki, I need to tell you something…" I heard him say and curiosity got better than me. I know I should force him to go away but I wanna hear what he wants to say.

"I—"

"AND CUT!"

============= Usagi x Misaki 3 3 3==============  
>Page Break…<p>

"That was fucking awesome! And for a second I though it was real!" Sumi said and laughed then everyone clapped their hands and we thanked them. Someone –A girl- gave me a tissue and I thanked her. I was about to go out of the stage and go to my tent to hide from _someone_ when some pervert decided to catch me and put us inside the _men's toilet –_yeah right- and smirked at me.

"Where you afraid I'll leave you Mi-sa-ki?" He asked and I turned into shades of beet red.

"Shut up pervert! That was just an act, it wasn't real, oh and what were you supposed to say back then? The director didn't tell me you have that line" I murmured trying to remove the feeling. I don't know but it feels like it was real and it fucking hurts if he's going to do that.

"Hmm… For a second I thought I saw you about to go away and plea the director that you don't want that role and wants Sumi's and he kind of told me not to tell you 'cause it's gonna be a great thing to see your real reaction" He said whilst smirking.

"S-shut up, anyway we –I should get back now and you Mr. Usagi, you go back to your work. I don't even know why they made you in to that act which you shouldn't be there and here! You have your work don't you? Now, before you leave, tell me what you were supposed to say you pervert"

"That just how handsome I am Misaki and you know best and for your information little Misaki, I've done my wor-" His phone started ringing and he answered it.

"_Usagi-sensei! Please finish your fucking work! Come back here you asshole or I'm gonna kill you!" _ Aikawa-san said and Usagi-san hung up. Gosh, I pity Aikawa-san, being with Usagi-san who doesn't do his work and being a huge pervert!

" You pervert, go back there"

"You like it that way don't you babe?" That's it I'm turning to a tomato now.

"I told you stop calling me babe" I murmured.

"Anyway Usagi-san, the school's gonna have a Halloween party. Can you just—" I stopped talking when I felt his lips against mine, slowly he pinned my hand on the wall by his one hand and he put his other hand inside my shirt which made me moan at his touch which made him moan too but then air became a problem and we parted… He and I were panting and I looked at him with my tomato face.

"Do you mean you're going to leave me that day?" He asked and I pouted

"I was going to ask you if it's okay"

"Want a true answer?" I gulped and nodded. Slowly, he looked at me and formed the words by his mouth.

"No" He said and smirked.

"We'll have a Halloween party anyway and by we, I mean; Isaka-san and Aikawa, so… Wanna go?" Sure… That's a great idea huh? Even if I said no you'll probably still drag me there anyway.

"Erm… Sure (?)" I sure know that sounds like question.

"Great" He then gave me a peck of kiss "I'll be going then"

"Goodbye Usagi-san and please do your work"

"Sure, sure" He waved and he went to go outside the toilet.

"Oh and Misaki?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you. Don't let any thing we've done get into you" He said and went outside.

"Damn you, Usagi-san" I said but smiled. He really cares about me, huh? Wait, I think I forgot something… Oh, well.

============= Usagi x Misaki 3 3 3 ==============  
>Page Break…..<p>

"*Tadaima!" I shouted and waited for a reply.

"*Okeiri" Usagi-san gave a slight peck and I sat down for a while.

"So, Misaki, what do you want dress as?" He asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Mmm… I haven't thought about it" I said but the truth is I wanna surprise him so I don't want to tell him what I'm going to wear.

"How 'bout you?"

"You haven't told yours so why should I tell you mine?" He blew his smoke from his cigarette.

"I told you I haven't thought about it"

"U-huh" I glared at him.

"Usagi-san, when's the party starting?"

"Mmm.. Tomorrow evening"

"Okay… Good thing I don't have work by that time"

"Yeah"

"And you finished your work?" But before Usagi-san opened his mouth the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered

"_Oh. Misaki-chan, how're you? Is Usagi-sensei there?" Aikawa-san asked. I looked at Usagi and mouthed 'Aikawa-san's looking for you' he shook his head showing that he doesn't want to talk to Aikawa-san._

"Gomen ne, Aikawa-san, but he's not here" I lied at her.

"_Hmm? Well, then tell him thanks because he finished his manga and tell him to be ready and don't forget the Halloween party. I'm sure he told you about it?" I knew she bought it and I glared at Usagi-san._

"Yeah, he told me about it and I'll be sure to tell him" I said and heard her sigh in relief.

"_Well then, Misaki-chan, I'll expect you're in the party tomorrow evening! Ja ne!" She said and hung the phone._

"Usagi-san, she said thanks because you finished the manga and all" I said and saw Usagi-san nod.

"So then Misaki…" He looked at lustfully and I gulped. He went near me and pinned me on the couch and nipped my neck.

"U-Usagi-san"

"Misaki" He picked me up bridal styled and put us inside the room continuing what he'd started.

============ Usagi x Misaki 3 3 3 ==============  
>Page Break…..<p>

I yawned and tried to get up –Failed attempt- and looked at someone next to me who's sleeping _innocently _of course. I shook Usagi-san to wake him up and saw him yawn.

"Morning" He said and smirked

"Morning"

"Can you walk properly babe?" He asked and I glared at him

"I definitely can! And stop calling me babe, I'm not a fucking girl" I murmured the last part whilst turning to shades of beet red.

"You sound like one last night" He said making me turn into a very red tomato.

"Shut up. I'm gonna make the breakfast then go to school"

"Hmm.. But it's not weekday, Misaki"

"I'm meeting up with someone"

"Okay. But be here on 11:30, understood?"

"Sure thanks" I stood up and made us our breakfast.

===========Usagi x Misaki 3 3 3 ============  
>Page Break…..<p>

I went to the school and waved at Sumi-senpai and he waved back. I ran at him and smiled.

"Ahh.. Thanks for coming Senpai!" I smiled and thanked him.

"Heh, it's nothing Misaki" He smiled back and we went to the shop where they sell clothes for Halloween. I asked Sumi-senpai if he could help me buy and choose clothes for the Halloween Party.

**Third person's POV**

Unbeknownst to Misaki, Usagi was following him. Sumi and Misaki continued going to shops not noticing their '_stalker'. _Misaki found a dress perfect for the Halloween but Usagi can't see it. Of course Misaki told Sumi that he won't be able to go with them on the school's party and Sumi seemed to be okay with it.

"Anou, Sumi-senpai, Arigato Gozaimasu!" Misaki said and smiled.

"It's no big deal at all Misaki" He said and Misaki waved at him and checked his watch; 10:05, he still got many time to go and catch the train. He went to the train station when some person blocked his way.

"What a coincidence, Misaki, Where were you going? I'll just drop you off" Usagi the perverted stalker said. Coincidence? Yea right!

"I was about to go home" Misaki said and went inside the car.

"Where were _you_ going?" Misaki asked and narrowed his eyes.

"Obviously here" He sarcast.

"Tell me" Misaki demanded.

"I was going to Aikawa to give her, her costume"

"Oh.. You've bought her costume?"

"Nope. 'Cause she forgot her costume at home when she was going to give you your new chocolate and all. That girl" Usagi sighed whilst Misaki chuckled.

"Tell her thanks"

"Sure" They went to their condo (well I think it's a condo anyway) and prepared the things they'll need.

============ Usagi x Misaki 3 3 3 ============  
>Page Break… -I don't count these '=' things.<p>

"Hah! Finally finished" Misaki said

"Ah, all we need to do is go to the bar" Usagi commented.

"Huh?" Misaki asked confused.

"We're celebrating it at the bar"

"Okay… But I don't drink beers" Misaki pointed out.

"You don't have to"

"Fine" They went together not seeing each other's clothes because of the suit they both are wearing. When they're at the bar, Usagi parked his car and went outside, opening Misaki's door like he's a girl. They both went inside and everybody stared at them. They removed their suit and that's where Misaki and Usagi admired what they both are wearing. Misaki's a witch; he had a white powder on and a red lipstick to make him look a bit scary with a dark make-up. He wears a black hat like a witch's one of course and a black cloak with a dark black t-shirt that has a bit like black spider web and a skull and his pants was tight and he's wearing a boots. Usagi's a vampire, he the same as Misaki, is wearing a powder, red lipstick –that's a bit messy so he could look like a real vampire- and a dark make-up. He was wearing a cloak and a dark t-shirt that has skulls and blood on it. He also, wears a tight jeans and boots.

"You look gorgeous Misaki"

"S-same as you" Misaki said although still stuttering and blushing like mad.

"Oi! You guys! Come here and join us. Ah, finally mind's not on the business" Aikawa-san said. She's a black fairy; wearing a lipstick and make-up and she has a dark wings on. They went on the table and Misaki saw the bottle in the middle of the table. _'Oh, boy, I'm not playing that fucking game' _Misaki thought. The latter slowly walked backwards hoping no one can see me until Isaka-san stopped him.

"Chibi-chan, you look great but sorry I'm not allowing you to go anywhere" Isaka-san said. He was a ripper, like a ripper he was wearing black cloak with hood and a little mask though he didn't put it on. He pushed Misaki downwards to force him to sit down towards Usagi and they started.

"Okay, so, Usagi-sensei, spin the bottle and if the bottle lands on someone; Boy or girl" Aikawa-san said and Misaki gulped "You have to kiss them" She ended. Usagi smirked at little Misaki and spun the bottle. Slowly, slowly, the bottle went to the next girl sitting beside him but when everyone decided that's the final the wind blew and started to spin again until it landed at Misaki. The latter gulped and silently "attempt" to escape.

"Where do you think you're going, babe?" Usagi whispered near his ear and bit it. Usagi turned Misaki and kissed him. Misaki felt Usagi's tongue poke his lips begging for entrance and Misaki opened his mouth accepting Usagi's beg. Usagi explored Misaki's mouth and knows everything, the shape, where Misaki moans when he licks it, the curves and all. They battled for some seconds until Misaki gave up and let Usagi win. Breath came as a problem and they parted. Usagi smirked.

"That was…. Long, I think?" Isaki-san said.

"Kyaa! Yaoi!" Aikawa-san said. Everyone laughed and congratulate them then they did more things until they can't do anymore because of tiredness. Little Misaki put his head on Usagi's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Usagi-sensei, Can I borrow Chibi-chan for a second?" Misaki looked at Usagi and knew the answer would be no, Misaki, not wanting to humiliate Isaka, nodded and they both went to a place where the stage is and Isaka-san get the mic and said…

"This, everybody, is Misaki" Everyone nodded and cheered for Isaka to continue.

"He is the boyfriend, lover and housemate of Usagi-sensei and I want to tell this to everybody here that no one should discriminate this person and Usagi-san. If they want to be together we can't stop them now can we? And we should respect what they feel, you hear?" Isaka finished and Misaki was wide-eyed and felt like crying. Everyone cheered and said that they don't care.

"Thank you, Isaka-san" Misaki whispered.

"Sure thing, Chibi-chan, now get back to your lover" He said and Misaki went to Usagi, he was sure he saw Usagi smiled.

"Usagi-san, can we go home now?" He asked and saw Usagi nod.

"You didn't drink right? You're driving you can't"

"Don't worry babe, I haven't"

"I told you stop calling me ba—" Of course being with the perverted Usagi you would expect a kiss to shut Misaki up.

"I hate you" Misaki said

"I love you"

"I know… Me too…" He fall asleep and left Usagi wide-eyed. This was the third time Misaki say it. Usagi smiled and said goodbye to everyone and drove back home and carried Misaki back home.

========== Usagi x Misaki 3 3 3 =========  
>Page Break…<p>

"Hmm… Are we at home Usagi-san?"

"Yeah… Misaki, say those last words you've said a while ago" Misaki blushed beet red.

"Before that, I wanna know what you said before the director decided to cut our act"

"_I'm sorry Misaki that I decided to leave you when I knew I shouldn't… I should've believed my heart next time… I love you. _That's what I'm supposed to say" Misaki was wide-eyed and smiled and said what he needed to say.

"I-I Love you, Usagi-san" Misaki said and smiled at him.

"I love you too Misaki" Usagi smiled and pinned him one more time, kissed him and made love with him once again…. Misaki knew that this… This would never end like the act they did….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AND THE END! **You didn't know the first part was just acting right? Right? X3Wohooo! Finally finished my first ever story of Junjou Romantica! Hope you liked it and please leave a review!


End file.
